Rose (Ro)
Rose is a pale gray-furred she-cat with pink-gray patches, pink-gray paws, and a white muzzle and chest; gray eyes. History :Rose is born to Shiverfrost, a ThunderClan cat, and Leopard, a rogue, in her uncle Kovan's den. She boldly goes up to Gaara and asks him why he is not happy. When he doesn't reply, she nuzzles him, and tells him "You should be happy. This is a happy place." :Rose is shown not to be able to speak well. :On multiple occasions, Rose will adventure off on her own, usually resulting in running into some cat or another. :One day, Rose is adventuring during the nighttime. She climbs a tree, intending to practice jumping down limb by limb, but gets distracted by the moon. Being distracted, she falls from the tree and Rose sees Gaara a little ways away. :Rose goes back to her uncle's den, and talks to her brother, Anokoku. She says that Gaara has a heart, and tells him what happened, and how Gaara saved her. Anokoku, however, is doubtful, and warns his sister not to let Gaara touch her, saying he doesn't want her hurt. When Anokoku goes back to sleep, Rose can't fall asleep, so she goes outside, deciding to try to find out more about Gaara. :Rose finds Gaara, and follows him. Gaara walks through the forest, and Rose accidentally steps on a twig. Gaara sees her, and Rose says that she wanted to find out why he was the way he was now. Gaara tells her that he was hated by his father, his mother died in childbirth, and all through his life he's never been asked how he felt. :Just after this, Neji wakes from his nest in a tree. He looks at Rose, without attacking Gaara, and Gaara puts up a barrier of sand to protect Rose, although Rose tried to argue against it. Neji struck out at Gaara, using the move of Gentle Fist. Rose, in anger and to defend Gaara, pushes through the sand barrier to knock Neji down, but since she was still small, even all the strength she had could not disrupt the Gentle Fist. Gaara is disabled, and Rose calls for Temari before trying to help Gaara. :Temari pushes Rose out of the way multiple times, but Rose keeps coming back, to help Gaara. Finally, Temari tells her not to touch Gaara, and Rose calmly says that she doesn't have to touch Gaara - Temari does. She tries to convince Temari to touch her forepaw to Gaara's chest, and eventually, she does. Gaara's heart stops the moment Temari touches him, but then it starts again, and Gaara has escaped another close call with death. :Rose is exiled from her family by Kovan, although her two brothers are unaware at the time. :After her exile, Rose is hunting and comes across a butterfly. The two are able to communicate due to the butterfly's wings flapping in a certain pattern. They converse, and Rose tells the butterfly - Rosalin - about Gaara. Rosalin wisely advises that you never know what's going on in a cat's head unless you can see inside it yourself or you ask them. :Rose goes to ask Gaara why he saved her. He replies that it was to gain a favor. Distressed, Rose quietly thanks him, then walks away. :Later, she sees Gaara has killed Shiverfrost, and buries her body before leaving. :Rose sees Princess, who had taken her in after she had been disowned, in the barn where both of them, and Princess's father resided. Princess offers her a mouse, but Rose replies that she isn't hungry. Princess asks when she last ate, Rose doesn't answer, then quietly walks outside with the excuse of "going hunting". :Rose attacks Gaara on multiple occasions, wanting him to feel every bit of pain caused by the cats in her family that he killed. Sometimes it is physical attacks, but most times she uses words. She will taunt him, then leave him, once laughing. :Rose meets a loner named Birch one day while in the forest and they talk. :Gaara comes to the barn, and Rose avoids him, going out to sleep outside. Birch follows, and they talk. Rose falls asleep next to him, and they stay outside until Gaara has left. ﻿Family Members ﻿'Mother:' :Shiverfrost: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Father: :Leopard: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Brothers: :Buckbeak: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies :Anokoku: Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Uncle: :Kovan: Living Half-brother: :Winterfrost: Living Half-sister: :Sootcloud: Living Tree Quotes Category:Rogue Category:She-Cat Category:Character Category:Cats without Images Category:Living Characters Category:Nightshine's Characters